Feln
Der Feeorin Feln war ein Jedi-Meister des Alten Ordens und gehörte dem Ersten Wächterkreis des Jedi-Geheimbunds zur Zeit der Mandalorianischen Kriege an. Gemeinsam mit seinen Kameraden versuchte auch Feln nach einer Schreckensvision, die Rückkehr der Sith in Form einer ihrer Padawane zu verhindern. So tötete der Seher auch seinen Schülerin Oojoh während des Padawan-Massakers von Taris. Einzig Lucien Draays Schüler Zayne Carrick entkam den Meistern, die ihn daraufhin gnadenlos verfolgten. In den folgenden Wochen und Monaten versuchte der Erste Wächterkreis des flüchtigen Padawans habhaft zu werden und nach dem Tod Raana Teys, war es schließlich an Feln, Zayne auf seiner Heimatwelt Odryn zu stellen und gefangen zu nehmen. Da Feln, der auch der Älteste seines Volkes war, den heiligen Rime Feeorin verletzte und in Panik das Heiligtum des Erhabenen sprengte, wurde er von Borjak und seinen Leuten getötet. Biografie Ausbildung Nur wenig ist über Felns Jugendzeit bekannt, da er erst im Erwachsenenalter nach Coruscant kam. Auf seiner Heimatwelt Odryn war der Feeorin bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch bereits zum Ältesten seines Volkes aufgestiegen, der mit dem Titel des Erhabenen geehrt wurde und als einziger das Heiligtum betreten durfte. Nach eigener Aussage erwies dem großen und kriegerischen Feln während der Zeit auf Odryn vor allem seine Machtsensitivität und die Fähigkeit zur Vorhersage der Zukunft gute Dienste. Nachdem Feln alle konkurrierenden Stämme besiegt hatte und so seinem Dorf eine Zeit des Friedens beschert hatte, landete ein Jedi-Scout auf dem Planeten und stellte die Machtsensitivität des Ältesten fest.Knights of the Old Republic – Wiedergutmachung So bereiste Feln für einige Zeit die Galaxis, bis ihn der Weg schließlich nach Coruscant führte, wo er die Ausbildung zum Jedi antrat. Dort begegnete der Feeorin Krynda Draay, die sich sofort begeistert über sein Talent für Macht-Visionen zeigte und ihn zum Training unter der Aufsicht des Jedi-Geheimbunds auswählte. Hierdurch wurde Feln zum ältesten Mitglied des späteren Ersten Wächterkreises, zu dem auch die Miraluka Q'Anilia, der Khil Xamar und die Togruta Raana Tey sowie Kryndas Sohn Lucien Draay gehörten. In den folgenden Jahren widmete der Feeorin wie auch seine Kameraden seine Anstrengungen komplett dem Anliegen des Geheimbunds, die Rückkehr der Sith mit allen möglichen Mitteln zu verhindern, wobei sich die in ihrer Gruppe erlebten Visionen als bestes Instrument der geheimen Organisation erwiesen. Die gemeinsamen Meditationen gaben vor allem Raana Tey den nötigen mentalen Halt, da die junge Togruta unter den starken Visionen litt.Knights of the Old Republic Handbuch miniatur|links|Feln und seine Kameraden beim Kampftraining. Während seiner Ausbildung bildete sich zwischen Feln und Lucien Draay eine Art Freundschaft, da sie beide die Dinge ähnlich pragmatisch sahen und zu lösen versuchten. Allerdings gelang es dem Feeorin nicht häufig, seinen Freund zum Lachen zu bringen. Im Jahr 3973 VSY widmeten sich die Seher zusammen mit Lucien Draay auch verstärkt dem Kampftraining mit dem Lichtschwert unter der Aufsicht Haazens. Im Verlauf einer solchen Trainingsstunde demonstrierte Lucien sein Talent im Kampf, indem er seine Kameraden wenig zimperlich auf Distanz hielt. Dies geschah sehr zum Missfallen seiner Mutter, die sowohl ihren Sohn als auch dessen Lehrer für dieses Verhalten tadelte, da sie inzwischen die Gewissheit erlangt hatte, dass Raana Tey, Feln, Xamar und Q'Anilia die von ihr vorausgesagten Seher waren, „die tun werden, was getan werden muss“. Trotz der Zweifel an ihrem Sohn konnte Haazen sie davon überzeugen, dass er dem Wächterkreis den nötigen Schutz gewähren würde, damit sich die Seher komplett ihren „höheren Zielen“ widmen konnten.Knights of the Old Republic – Stunde der Wahrheit Aufgrund der Abgelegenheit und des eher geringen technologischen Fortschritts auf seiner Heimatwelt, gestattete Feln in seiner Funktion als Ältester den Logistikern des Geheimbunds, das Heiligtum auf Odryn zur Lagerung und Analyse geborgener Artefakte der Dunklen Seite zu nutzen. Die Tradition des Rime Feeorin verbot allerdings das Einlassen von Außenweltlern in das Heiligtum, weshalb einige Angehörige seines Volkes die Verletzung dieser heiligen Regel missbilligten, aufgrund von Felns Stellung jedoch widerwillig akzeptierten. Nach seinem Aufstieg zum Jedi-Meister wurde Feln mit seinen Kameraden des Ersten Wächterkreises nach Taris versetzt, um dort positiv auf einen möglichen Beitritt zur Galaktischen Republik einzuwirken und so der stetig wachsenden Gefahr durch die Mandalorianer besser trotzen zu können. Nachdem sie im Jedi-Turm auf dem Stadtplaneten Quartier bezogen hatten, wählte jeder der Meister einen Padawan aus, den er in der Folgezeit in den Wegen der Macht unterwies. Ebenso wie die Meister selbst, kannten sich die fünf Padawane bereits seit ihrer Zeit als Jünglinge auf Dantooine, wo sie sich bereits angefreundet hatten. Feln erwählte den jungen Ho'Din Oojoh zu seinem Schüler. Während sich die Padawane der vier Seher, Oojoh, Kamlin, Gharn und Shad Jelavan als talentierte junge Jedi erwiesen, unterrichtete Lucien Draay den eher tollpatschigen Zayne Carrick, den die Meister nahezu offensichtlich belächelten.Knights of the Old Republic – Der Verrat Schurkenmond-Prophezeiung und Padawan-Massaker miniatur|rechts|[[Raana Teys und Felns Vision.]] Nach einigen Jahren des Trainings begaben sich die Meister 3964 VSY mit ihren Padawanen zu einer letzten Trainingsmission vor dem Ritterschlag auf dem entlegenen Schurkenmond im Asteroidengürtel des Taris-Systems. Während sich ihre Schüler der Aufgabe stellten, nutzten die vier Seher der Gruppe die Gelegenheit, unter Meditation einen Blick in die Zukunft zu werfen, da sie bereits zuvor eine aufziehende Gefahr gespürt hatten. Laut Q'Anilia war der Schurkenmond der einzige Ort, an dem die Macht frei fließen konnte, um ihnen einen bestmöglichen Blick zu gewähren. Raana Tey stellte sofort fest, dass die Einschätzung der Miraluka korrekt gewesen war und nach kurzer Besinnung empfingen sie nacheinander kurze, aber äußerst beunruhigende Visionen der Zukunft, in denen sie alle durch das Einwirken eines Sith in einem roten Raumanzug den Tod fanden. Raana Tey sah ihren Tod auf Taris voraus, Feln würde auf seinem Heimatplaneten Odryn mit einem Stück Holz in der Hand sterben, Xamar durch Beschuss der eigenen republikanischen Schiffe und Q'Anilia nach dem Feststellen des Todes von Krynda Draay auf Coruscant. Da ihre Padawane allesamt rote Raumanzüge trugen, interpretierte Raana die Vision sofort dahingehend, dass einer der Schüler der Sith aus der Vision werden sowie Orden und Galaxis ins Chaos stürzen würde, und auch Feln war der Ansicht, dass er eine Vision seines eigenen Todes nicht ignorieren konnte. Lucien versuchte seine Kameraden zu beruhigen, doch Raana wollte sofort Maßnahmen ergreifen und die Padawane bei ihrer Ankunft töten, was Xamar jedoch kategorisch ablehnte, bevor sie nicht Rücksprache mit Krynda Draay auf Coruscant gehalten hätten. Da Raana, Feln und Q'Anilia jedoch fest davon überzeugt waren, die Vision richtig interpretiert zu haben, fassten sie daraufhin den Entschluss, ihre Schüler dem Wohl der Galaxis zu opfern. Den Lastenheberdroiden T1-LB, der Zeuge des mörderischen Plans geworden war, stieß Lucien Draay daraufhin von einer Klippe, um die Gefahr einer Entdeckung zu verhindern. Nach ihrer Rückkehr in den Jedi-Turm zogen sich die Meister für einige Tage zurück, in denen die Padawane wieder ihren eigenen Aufgaben nachgingen. Während dieser Zeit suchten die Seher den Rat Coruscants und Krynda ließ ihnen durch Haazen mitteilen, dass die Padawane zur genauen Prüfung der Vision zurück zum Draay-Anwesen gebracht werden sollten. Einige Tage später, als die Padawane noch dem soeben verabschiedeten Revan, der von Taris aus an die Front reiste, um die Bedrohung durch die Mandalorianer besser einschätzen zu können, hinterher schauten, spürte Q'Anilia eine weitere Erschütterung der Macht: In der unmittelbaren Nähe hatte sie eine subtile Wandlung zum Bösen gespürt, die sie und ihre Kameraden nochmals darin bestärkte, ihrem inzwischen ausgearbeiteten Plan nachzugehen und die Padawane möglichst umgehend zu töten. Am nächsten Tag fand anlässlich der bevorstehenden Ritterschlag-Zeremonie der Abschlussklasse ein Bankett statt, das die Meister für die Padawane und ihre Familien sowie andere Offizielle von Taris ausgerichtet hatten. Nach einem etwas peinlichen Auftritt Zaynes unterhielten sich die Jugendlichen einige Minuten mit dem Padawan Lucien Draays, bevor dieser erneut auf die Jagd nach dem Gauner Marn Hierogryph ging. miniatur|links|Das [[Padawan-Massaker von Taris|Padawan-Massaker.]] Als das Bankett beendet war, kehrten die Padawane mit ihren Meistern zum Jedi-Turm zurück, während Zayne noch immer Gryph folgte. Da auch Shad Jelavan einige Minuten zu spät kam, fiel ihm sofort auf, dass die Meister noch ihre Lichtschwerter trugen, was im Tempel eigentlich nicht erlaubt war und von diesen als Teil der Zeremonie bezeichnet wurde. Da auch Lucien seine Waffe noch am Gürtel hatte, nahmen die Padawane an, dass auch der Tollpatsch Zayne den Ritterschlag erhalten würde, was die Freunde sehr erfreute. Obwohl Luciens Padawan auch bald eintreffen würde, stellte Shad die Entscheidung der Meister jedoch in Frage, da Zayne bisher immer der schlechteste von ihnen gewesen war und von ihnen seiner Meinung nach wie ein Hofnarr behandelt wurde. Auch Kamlin, Gharn und Oojoh äußerten ihre Zweifel daran, dass ihre Meister die Wahrheit sagten und forderten trotz des Verweises auf den Krieg von ihnen eine ernsthafte Erklärung. Aufgrund dieser unvorhergesehenen Situation konnte die Jedi des Ersten Wächterkreises nicht das Eintreffen Zaynes abwarten und waren gezwungen, ihre eigenen Padawane umgehend zu töten. Nachdem alle vier durch die Klingen ihrer jeweiligen Meister zu Boden gegangen waren, betrat auch Zayne den Raum mit Bitte um Entschuldigung, ergriff allerdings schockiert die Flucht vor den Jedi-Meistern, mit denen er sich daraufhin eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd über verschiedene Ebenen der planetaren Stadt lieferte, bevor es ihm mit Gryphs Hilfe gelang, sich in der Unterstadt zu verstecken. Die Suche nach Zayne Carrick miniatur|rechts|Der [[Erster Wächterkreis|Erste Wächterkreis in den Slums.]] Nachdem sie in den Jedi-Turm zurückgekehrt waren und den Abtransport der Leichen veranlasst hatten, ließ Lucien sofort die Nachricht verbreiten, dass Zayne für die Ermordung seiner Kameraden verantwortlich war und spannte auch die Stadtwache für die Suche nach dem Flüchtigen ein. Um den Jungen zu lokalisieren, versenkten sich die Seher erneut in die Meditation, woraufhin sie ihn in den Slums aufspüren konnten. Während sich Lucien, Raana Tey, Q'Anilia und Feln umgehend in die unteren Bereiche der Stadt begaben und sich mit Horden von Rakghouls auseinandersetzen mussten, blieb Xamar im Tempel zurück, um die Einsatzkräfte von dort aus zu koordinieren und mögliche Kommuniqués entgegenzunehmen. Allerdings hatten die Meister nicht damit gerechnet, dass Zayne und Gryph in der Trümmerhalde neue Verbündete finden würden, die den beiden zur Flucht von Taris verhalfen. In der kommenden Nacht versuchte Zayne an Bord der Letzten Zuflucht, dem Schiff von Jarael und Camper, seinen Namen reinzuwaschen und dem Jedi-Rat auf Dantooine die Situation zu schildern. Jedoch waren die Meister der Täuschung des Geheimbunds aufgesessen und bat den Padawan inständig, nach Dantooine oder Taris zurückzukehren, damit man ihm helfen könne. Trotz Zaynes Beteuerungen, weder der Dunklen Seite erlegen zu sein noch seine Freunde getötet zu haben, konnte er Vandar Tokare nicht überzeugen. Die beiden konnten das Gespräch allerdings nicht beenden, da Zayne von Jarael niedergeschlagen und die Übertragung daraufhin von ihr unterbrochen wurde, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Verfolger auf sie zu lenken. miniatur|links|[[Raana Tey und Feln überrascht von Jaraels Auftritt.]] Nachdem die beiden kurz darauf den in einem Raumanzug feststeckenden Gryph befreit hatten, erinnerte sich Zayne an die Geschehnisse auf dem Schurkenmond und den zerstörten Droiden T1-LB. Während des Aufenthalts auf dem Schurkenmond hatte Lucien Draay die Spur jedoch bereits wieder aufgenommen und versuchte, Zayne und Jarael von der Bergung des Droiden abzuhalten. Mit der Hilfe Campers gelang ihnen aber die Flucht und mit Hilfe der Holoaufzeichnung des reparierten Elbee erfuhr die Gruppe die wahren Hintergründe des Padawan-Massakers. Da Zayne daraufhin beschloss, sich den Meistern auszuliefern, um sie mit der Wahrheit zu konfrontieren, kontaktierten sie den Kopfgeldjäger Valius Ying, der den Padawan nach Taris zurückbrachte. Als Zayne schließlich im Ratssaal, dem Schauplatz des Massakers eintraf, stellte er Lucien und die anderen zur Rede, woraufhin sein ehemaliger Meister ihm erläuterte, was sich wenige Tage zuvor ereignet hatte. Da Captain Ying alles mitgehört hatte, wurde der Twi'lek kurzerhand von Lucien getötet. Bevor er jedoch das Lichtschwert gegen Zayne erheben konnte, wurde der Turm von einer Explosion erschüttert und eine Person mit Lichtschwert und rotem Raumanzug brach durch die Kuppel des Saals. Als die Jedi kurz abgelenkt waren, gab sich die verkleidete Jarael Zayne zu erkennen und verhalf dem ehemaligen Padawan mit der bereits wartenden Letzten Zuflucht zur Flucht vor seinen Meistern. miniatur|rechts|Kurz vor dem Aufbruch nach [[Coruscant.]] Da die planetare Stadt bereits seit einiger Zeit von schweren Unruhen heimgesucht wurde, die inzwischen bereits die Mittelstadt erreichten, beriet der Erste Wächterkreis drei Wochen nach Zaynes Flucht über die Situation auf dem Planeten. Allerdings wurden sie vom Jedi-Rat auf Dantooine nach Coruscant zurückbeordert, wodurch die Probleme des Stadtplaneten nun der Verantwortung der zivilen Sicherheitskräfte unterlagen. Laut Xamars Informationen hatte die zweimalige Flucht Zaynes die Autorität der fünf Meister untergraben, weshalb sie einen Rechenschaftsbericht von ihnen forderten. Allerdings kam Raana Tey sofort der Gedanke, dass sie auf getrennte Missionen geschickt werden könnten und so ihre innere Balance gefährdet sei, wobei Feln jedoch eher vermutete, dass der Orden seine Verluste minimieren und Taris der Eroberung preisgeben wollte. Bevor Lucien sie jedoch beruhigen konnte, erhielten die Meister mit der Ankunft Q'Anilias eine Botschaft Zayne Carricks, der den Meistern eine gnadenlose Jagd mit ihren eigenen Waffen androhte, um seinen Namen wieder reinzuwaschen und Gerechtigkeit für seine ermordeten Freunde herstellen zu können. Was die Meister allerdings nicht wussten war, dass Gryph sich diese Finte ausgedacht hatte, um ihnen Angst einzujagen. Rechenschaftsbericht und Schreckensvision miniatur|links|Der [[Erster Wächterkreis|Erste Wächterkreis vor dem Jedi-Rat.]] Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft auf Coruscant nutzten die Jedi des Ersten Wächterkreises die Gelegenheit, um das Draay-Anwesen aufzusuchen und die Ereignisse der zurückliegenden Wochen mit Krynda Draay zu erörtern. Allerdings ließ der Haushaltsdroide 9BD Lucien nicht zu seiner Mutter vor, weshalb die Jedi unverrichteter Dinge wieder abziehen mussten. Während der kurzen Wartezeit vor den Türen des Anwesens kontaktierte Lucien den republikanischen Sicherheitsdienst, um die Suche nach Zayne zu intensivieren, wobei er dem Administrator auch damit drohte, ihm die „wilde“ Raana Tey zur Seite zu stellen. Vor der Anhörung des Wächterkreises führte der Jedi-Rat eine Besprechung mit Revan, der zum wiederholten Mal versuchte, die Jedi-Meister zum Eingreifen in den Krieg zu bewegen. Allerdings wurde der Opportunist von Atris und Vrook Lamar abgefertigt und mit der sofortigen Beendigung seiner Scout-Missionen beauftragt. Im Hinausgehen gab Revan den wartenden Sehern zu verstehen, dass auch sie nun nachvollziehen könnten, welchem Unheil er entgegenzuwirken versuchte. Während der Anhörung zeigte sich Vrook Lamar sichtlich verärgert über die erfolglose Suche nach Zayne und tadelte die Meister entsprechend ihrer Unfähigkeit, den Flüchtigen aufzuspüren. Lucien Draay nahm die Schuld für den Tod der Padawane auf sich, jedoch nur im übertragenen Sinn, da er der Ausbilder des vermeintlich Abtrünnigen war, und bat um die entsprechenden Mittel zur Auffindung Zaynes. Vrook zeigte sich jedoch wenig beeindruckt von den Meistern und schickte aufgrund ihrer nur mäßigen Arbeit in letzter Zeit auf getrennte Missionen, wogegen Raana Tey erfolglos protestierte. Im Gegensatz dazu folgten Feln, Xamar und Q'Anilia der Anhörung schweigend. miniatur|rechts|[[Vrook Lamar weist den Ersten Wächterkreis zurecht.]] Nachdem sie den Jedi-Tempel verlassen hatten, machte Raana Tey ihrem Zorn über die Einstellung des Rates lautstark Luft, da sie die Hinweise vor ihren Augen – die Angriffe der Mandalorianer und einen potenziellen Sith auf der Flucht – nicht beachten wollten, konnte jedoch von Q'Anilia wieder beruhigt werden. Feln vertrat dabei den Standpunkt Revans und bezeichnete den Revanchismus des opportunistischen Jedi als ehrenvolle Handlung, die auf Odryn als Jurmaarz bezeichnet wird. Als Lucien daraufhin betonte, dass sie auch weiterhin die Suche nach Zayne nicht aufgeben würden, präsentierte ihm Raana ihren neuesten Plan zur Ergreifung des Flüchtigen, den Lucien auch genehmigte. Allerdings schlug die Aktion aufgrund der Unprofessionalität der beiden ithorianischen Kopfgeldjäger Del und Dob Moomo fehl, da sie Zaynes Vater Arvan Carrick entgegen Raanas Anweisungen auf Telerath gefangennahmen und dieser später von seinem Sohn und dessen Freunden befreit werden konnte. miniatur|links|Die Vision über den [[Muur-Talisman.]] Raana Tey konnte den Flüchtigen einige Wochen später schließlich auf Taris stellen, wo sie Shel Jelavan zur Rache an Zayne anzustiften versuchte. Allerdings wurde Shel bei der unausweichlichen Konfrontation zwischen Raana und Zayne davon überzeugt, dass dieser nicht der Mörder sein konnte. Erst als Zayne versuchte, die Jedi-Meisterin zu retten, erkannte sie die Wahrheit, starb jedoch beim Einsturz des Jedi-Turms infolge der Auslösung von Sprengladungen durch Marn Hierogryph. Unmittelbar nach Raanas Tod spürten ihre Kameraden ihr Eingehen in die Macht, jedoch sah Q'Anilia weniger den Tod ihrer Freundin als vielmehr die Tatsache, dass Zayne nun den Namen Krynda Draays kannte, als schlimmste Entwicklung an. Einige Tage später hielten die verbliebenen Seher eine Trauerfeier für ihre gefallene Kameradin im Garten des Draay-Anwesens ab, wo Raana durch eine Statue geehrt wurde. Bei dieser Gelegenheit hatten Feln, Xamar und Q'Anilia eine weitere Schreckensvision, bei der sich die drei auf einem völlig zerstörten Taris wiederfanden und dort von intelligenten Rakghouls überrannt wurden. Kurz nachdem sie einen Sith-Lord mit einem Talisman und seinem Schüler gesehen hatten, traten ihnen Zayne Carrick, ein Sith in schwarzer Rüstung, ein junger Mann und ein Pirat entgegen, die für die verschiedenen Zeitperioden stehen sollten, auf die sich diese Vision auswirken sollte. Aufgrund seiner früheren Beschäftigung mit Gegenständen der Sith konnte Xamar das Artefakt sofort als den Muur-Talisman identifizieren, den der Khil bereits selbst in der Unterstadt von Taris gesucht hatte. Feln stellte den Zusammenhang zwischen Talisman, Rakghoul-Seuche und Vision her, was Q'Anilia und Lucien zu der Annahme brachte, dass Zayne Carrick als potenzieller Sith das Artefakt gemäß der Schurkenmond-Prophezeiung verwenden würde. Allerdings schlug Lucien Felns Bitte aus, den Feeorin nach Taris zu schicken und Untersuchungen bezüglich des Talismans anzustellen. Stattdessen wählte er den Jedi-Schatten Celeste Morne aus, deren frühere Verdienste für den Geheimbund Feln daraufhin gegenüber dem skeptischen Xamar herausstellte. Tatsächlich konnte Celeste den Muur-Talisman in der Unterstadt aufspüren, jedoch erst nachdem die Mandalorianer ihn gefunden hatten. Zusammen mit Zayne Carrick und Marn Hierogryph, die sie ebenfalls auf der Flucht vor den Rakghouls traf, folgte sie den Mandalorianern nach Jebble, wo der Talisman zunächst von Pulsipher und daraufhin von ihr selbst Besitz ergriff. Kurz bevor sie von Zayne in Lord Dreypas Kerker eingeschlossen wurde, übergab Celeste dem flüchtigen Padawan einen Schlüssel zum Heiligtum des Erhabenen auf Odryn und gab ihm den Hinweis, dass dort genügend Beweise für seine Unschuld zu finden seien.Knights of the Old Republic – Vector (Knights of the Old Republic) Das Heiligtum auf Odryn miniatur|rechts|[[Haazen und Lucien Draay reden auf Feln ein.]] Währenddessen tagte auf Coruscant der Hohe Rat der Jedi anlässlich Lucien Draays Aufnahme in ihre Reihen, wo er aus diesem Anlass eine Rede über die Schwerpunkte seiner künftigen Arbeit hielt. Für Vrook Lamar und Vandar Tokare stellte der Neuzugang jedoch eine gute Möglichkeit dar, Lucien und den Draay-Trust besser im Auge zu behalten. Nach der Rettung durch die Crew der Moomo Williwaw und der Bombardierung Jebbles durch Cassus Fetts Flotte, begaben sich Zayne und seine Freunde auf den Hinweis Celestes nach Odryn, um dort die im Heiligtum gelagerten Sith-Artefakte zu dokumentieren und dem Jedi-Rat als Beweis für die Machenschaften des Geheimbunds zu präsentieren. Zur selben Zeit kamen Zayne und seine Freunde auf Odryn an, wo es ihnen mittels Jaraels Verkleidung als Celeste Morne und dem Schlüssel der Jedi-Meisterin gelang, in das Heiligtum des Erhabenen einzudringen und die dort gelagerten Artefakte in Augenschein zu nehmen und Aufzeichnungen zu machen. Als Zayne und Gryph das Gebäude verließen, wurden sie allerdings von Borjak und seinen Leuten gefangen genommen, die dem flüchtigen Padawan über Feln und den Rime Feeorin berichteten. Kurz darauf erschien auch Feln selbst in seinem Heimatdorf, da er von Lucien den Auftrag erhalten hatte, sich dort mit Celeste Morne zu treffen und den Muur-Talisman in Empfang zu nehmen. Nachdem er für die sichere Verschnürung Zaynes und Gryphs gesorgt hatte, begab sich der Erhabene zusammen mit Borjak in das Heiligtum, um Kontakt mit Lucien Draay aufzunehmen. Da beide annahmen, dass Celeste Morne von Zayne getötet worden war und der Padawan nun vom Talisman besessen wurde, riet Lucien seinem alten Freund, im Fall der Plünderung des Lagerhauses durch Zayne oder seine Freunde dieses gemäß dem Plan Ossus zu sprengen, was Feln allerdings als übertrieben erschien. In diesem Moment schaltete sich jedoch Haazen in das Gespräch ein, der Feln die Sprengung verbot und die Überführung der Artefakte nach Coruscant folgte. miniatur|links|Feln hat [[Zayne Carrick festgesetzt.]] Weil Feln sich zunächst um Zayne Carricks und Marn Hierogryphs Hinrichtung kümmern wollte, kehrte er mit Borjak umgehend ins Dorf zurück, wo der Padawan abermals an die Feeorin appellierte, sich nicht länger von Feln beherrschen zu lassen. Als dieser Zayne einen Tiefschlag für den Tod Raana Teys versetzt hatte und die beiden mit seinem Lichtschwert töten wollte, wies Borjak ihn allerdings darauf hin, dass er gemäß dem Rime Feeorin verpflichtet sei, die beiden im waffenlosen Kampf zu besiegen, weshalb der Erhabene widerwillig sein Lichtschwert in der Satteltasche seines Khadaroks verstaute. Diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzte Zayne dafür, Feln einen Tritt zu versetzen und sich dabei an seinen Gesichtstentakeln festzuhalten, was den Feeorin in den Schlamm beförderte. Während Feln dem gelenkigen jungen Mann folgte, nutzte Gryph die Gelegenheit, Felns Lichtschwert gegen einen Stock auszutauschen und folgte den beiden anschließend in Richtung des Heiligtums. Nachdem sie einige Höhenmeter zurückgelegt hatten, gelang es Feln schließlich bei den verrottenden Hütten seines Dorfes, Zayne festzusetzen. Abermals wurde er von Borjak vom tödlichen Stoß abgehalten, da dieser die Rückkehr der Moomo Williwaw meldete. Dies versetzte Feln in Panik, da er die Plünderung des Heiligtums befürchtete und zündete die im Lagerhaus platzierten Sprengsätze. Zu seinem Entsetzen riss die Explosion entgegen seiner Erwartungen nicht nur das Heiligtum in Stücke sondern vernichtete einen Großteil der Behausungen seines Stammes, was sich durch den verstärkenden Effekt der unzähligen Artefakte erklärte. miniatur|rechts|Felns Tod durch seine Stammesangehörigen. Während die Überreste des Heiligtums gleißend in Flammen aufgingen, versuchte Feln sich einzureden, dass Zayne Carrick an diesem Desaster die Schuld tragen würde und wollte erneut auf den Padawan losgehen. Als er allerdings nach seinem Lichtschwert griff, hielt er wie in der Schurkenmond-Prophezeiung vorausgesehen nur ein Stück Holz in der Hand und wurde im selben Moment von einem Messer in den Rücken gestochen. Als Feln ungläubig von seinem Angreifer Borjak eine Erklärung und Respekt verlangte, wies dieser ihn darauf hin, dass die unantastbare Stellung des Erhabenen einzig durch die Existenz des Heiligtums im Rime Feeorin legitimiert wurde. Aus diesem Grund müsse der Älteste, der den Kodex verletzt und bereits so viele Fremde auf den Planeten gebracht hatte, nun seinerseits abtreten, woraufhin Feln von den übrigen Angehörigen seines Volkes mit ihren Klingen getötet wurde. Nachdem der wieder einsetzende Regen die meisten Flammen gelöscht und den Feeorin Gelegenheit zur Bergung ihrer Angehörigen gegeben hatte, bedankte sich Borjak als neuer Ältester bei Zayne Carrick und Marn Hierogryph und wünschte ihnen viel Glück für ihre Rückkehr nach Coruscant. Zu ihrem Glück waren nicht alle Artefakte zerstört worden, da die Moomos der Gelegenheit zum Stehlen tödlicher Waffen nicht hatten widerstehen können und einige davon zuvor bereits gestohlen hatten. Felns Volk verließ kurz darauf die Gegend des zerstörten Heiligtums, um abseits von Jedi und den zurückliegenden Ereignissen einen Neuanfang zu wagen. Vermächtnis miniatur|links|Die Zerstörung des [[Draay-Anwesens.]] Auch Felns Tod nahmen seine Kameraden unmittelbar durch die Macht wahr, was Xamar und Q'Anilia mehr als nur beunruhigte. Lucien Draay sah die Situation allerdings pragmatisch, da Zayne nun auf jeden Fall nach Coruscant zurückkehren und vor den Jedi-Rat treten würde. Deshalb mahnte er Q'Anilia und Xamar dazu, auch weiterhin wachsam zu bleiben und der Prophezeiung entgegenzuwirken. Tatsächlich konnten Zayne Carrick und seine Freunde bald die im Koffer erbeuteten Artefakte als Beweise für die geheimen Machenschaften des Geheimbunds vorlegen, sodass Vandar und Vrook sich zum Handeln gezwungen sahen. Da auch Xamar nicht länger Lucien Draays Idealen folgte und bereits seit längerer Zeit an der Richtigkeit ihrer Handlungen gezweifelt hatte, erklärte er sich dazu bereit, mit dem Jedi-Rat zusammenzuarbeiten und räumte durch seine Aussage alle Verdachtsmomente gegenüber Zayne aus. Mit seinen Informationen wurde schließlich ein Plan zur Infiltration des Draay-Anwesens entwickelt und eine Razzia vorbereitet. Jedoch stellte sich bald heraus, dass Haazen ein Dunkler Jedi war und eigene Pläne verfolgte. Da er auch die Kontrolle über die Vanjervalis-Kette der republikanischen Flotte übernommen hatte, begann bald ein Bombardement auf die angreifenden Jedi-Ritter und zwang diese zum Rückzug. Der ersten Feuerwelle fiel auch Xamar zum Opfer, wodurch sich auch die Vision seines Todes erfüllte. Durch Haazens Enthüllungen erschüttert, suchte Q'Anilia Kryndas Gemächer auf, wo sie ihre Meisterin vermeintlich tot vorfand. Daraufhin trank sie einen Becher mit Gift, um ihr in den Tod zu folgen, nur um von Gryph die wahren Umstände hinter dem Tod ihrer Seher-Kameraden zu erfahren. So hatte sich die Schurkenmond-Prophezeiung schlussendlich erfüllt und auch die Prophezeiung der Fünf war eingetreten. Nur durch die Zusammenarbeit Zayne Carricks und Lucien Draays konnte Haazen schließlich gestoppt werden, indem Lucien die Flotte im Orbit das Anwesen zerstören ließ. Einige Tage später wurde Zayne offiziell vom Jedi-Rat von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen, wobei man ihm auch die Rückkehr in den Orden anbot. Allerdings lehnte er das Angebot ab, um weiterhin mit Gryph und Jarael zu reisen. Republikanische Flotte und Jedi-Rat einigten sich auf die Vertuschung der zurückliegenden Ereignisse, woraufhin man die Öffentlichkeit glauben ließ, die Mandalorianer seien für den Angriff auf Coruscant verantwortlich gewesen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|rechts|Feln strahlt Ruhe und Erfahrung aus. Während Feln die meiste Zeit über eine Art stoische Ruhe ausstrahlte und nur selten gegenüber Fremden seine Meinung beitrug, zeigte er gegenüber seinen Kameraden des Ersten Wächterkreises seine wahre Natur offener. Diese äußerte sich vor allem in missbilligenden Kommentaren über Entscheidungen des Jedi-Rates oder auch wenn es um die Erledigung eines dringenden Auftrags ging. Wegen seines Naturells hatte Feln nur wenige Freunde, allerdings verband den Krieger eine Art brüderliche Freundschaft mit Lucien Draay, den er nur selten zum Lachen bringen konnte. Auf seiner Heimatwelt Odryn jedoch hatte sich der Feeorin als fähiger Stammesführer und Kriegsherr erwiesen, der seine Leute zum Sieg über alle konkurrierenden Stämme führte und ihm selbst die Würde des Erhabenen einbrachte. Dabei half ihm auch seine Machtsensitivität, die sein Volk anfangs noch als Magie ansah. Als er schließlich den wettergepeitschten Planeten verließ um auf Coruscant die Jedi-Ausbildung anzutreten, verlor er laut Rime Feeorin seinen Status als Ältester nicht und machte ihn auch bei seiner Rückkehr Jahre später noch zum Oberhaupt seines Volkes. Allerdings hatte Feln die Zeit mit dem Jedi-Geheimbund, dessen Sache er sich auch aufgrund des von Krynda Draay in ihn gesetzten Vertrauens völlig verschrieben hatte, von seinen Leuten entfremdet, die die Verletzung des Rime Feeorin und die Lagerung von Sith-Artefakten im Heiligtum missbilligend betrachteten. Da er allerdings die heilige Autorität hatte, wagte niemand ein Aufbegehren gegen den Erhabenen. miniatur|links|Feln auf [[Odryn.]] Durch die Schurkenmond-Prophezeiung hatte eine unterschwellige Angst vor der Rückkehr der Sith und dem eigenen Tod Einzug in Felns Leben gehalten, was er mit Entschiedenheit und großem Engagement zu verhindern suchte, auch als dies vermeintlich den Tod seines eigenen Padawans Oojoh forderte. Vor allem im Kampf fühlte sich der große und starke Feeorin wohl, was sich auch bei der Verfolgung Zaynes in den Slums von Taris und in der Vision des Muur-Talismans beim Kampf gegen die Rakghouls zeigte. Nach letzterer Vision und dem Tod Raana Teys kurz zuvor war Feln darin bestärkt worden, die Rache für seine gefallene Kameradin in die eigene Hand zu nehmen, was ihm Lucien Draay allerdings verwehrte. Umso mehr freute sich Feln schließlich über das Zusammentreffen mit Zayne auf seiner Heimatwelt, wo er dem Flüchtigen einen Tiefschlag als Erinnerung an den Tod der Togruta versetzte. Allerdings verlief diese Begegnung anders als der Erhabene erwartet hatte, da die Angehörigen seines Volkes auf die Einhaltung des Rime Feeorin achteten. Die Angst vor der Rückkehr der Sith und die von ihm empfundene Verpflichtung gegenüber Lucien Draay trieb Feln letztendlich dazu, den Plan Ossus auszuführen und das Heiligtum zu sprengen. Im Gegensatz zu Raana Tey, die vor ihrem Tod die Wahrheit erkannte, bestritt Feln bis zuletzt seine Fehler und versuchte den Frevel am Heiligtum auf Zayne Carrick abzuwälzen, was sein bereits seit langer Zeit unzufriedenes Volk zur gewaltsamen Beendigung seiner Herrschaft trieb. Hinter den Kulissen *Obwohl Feln und Xamar bereits in den ersten beiden Einzelheften der ''Knights of the Old Republic''-Reihe auftraten, wurden sie erst im dritten mit Namen genannt. Laut John Jackson Miller sollten die Leser nicht sofort mit unzähligen Namen erschlagen werden. *In Exalted, den ersten beiden Einzelheften im Sonderband Wiedergutmachung, nutzte Miller die Gelegenheit, Felns Charakter, der bislang eher in einer Nebenrolle auftrat, in den Mittelpunkt zu stellen und auch ein Stück weit seine Freundschaft zu Lucien Draay zu thematisieren. Für Miller war Feln von Anfang an eine Art König seines Volkes gewesen, der sich allerdings weniger durch Reichtum als durch seinen Status auszeichnete, und stellte ihn als eine Art etwas ungehobelten älteren Bruder Luciens dar, der auch eine grausame Seite hat. miniatur|rechts|Sehr schmerzhaft. *Um den Erhalt seines Status auch nach der Ausbildung zum Jedi zu erklären, musste Felns Herrschaft durch einen Kodex unantastbar werden, da andernfalls keine Lösung im Zusammenhang mit dem Draay-Trust funktioniert hätte. *Das letzte Zusammentreffen zwischen Feln und Zayne war im letzten Einzelheft des Sonderbands Der Verrat, womit insgesamt 24 Einzelhefte bzw. vier Sonderbände dazwischen liegen. *John Jackson Miller freute sich bereits auf den unbewaffneten Kampf in Exalted, da er unbedingt jemanden an den Gesichtstentakeln der Feeorin ziehen lassen wollte. *Felns Name ist ein Anagramm für die Anfangsbuchstaben der Namen von Millers Nichte und drei Neffen, wenn man von diesen jeweils einen Buchstaben im Alphabet zurückgeht. Dies machte für ihn die Auswahl des Namens leichter, auch weil er bereits die Möglichkeit „Veln“ auf seiner Liste hatte. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Der Verrat *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Stunde der Wahrheit *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Tage der Furcht *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Nächte des Zorns *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Tage des Hasses *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Vector *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Wiedergutmachung *''Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Feeorin Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Gesandte Kategorie:Jedi-Seher Kategorie:Jedi des Geheimbunds Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Legends en:Feln es:Feln ru:Фелн